Norse Precure!
Norse Precure! (ノース プリキュア Noosu Purikyua) Norse Precure! is a fanseries created by Kodama Maverick. The fanseries is a crossover between Pokemon XY and Precure. The cures are based on the Kalos Legendaries. AS OF OCTOBER 27TH 2015 THE TYPING FOR EPISODES 1 THROUGH 4 IS DONE FOR THIS FANSERIES! TYPING FOR 5 THROUGH 12 COMING SOON! Plot Long time ago, warriors called Pretty Cure would fight monsters and save the world from evil. But in the year 20XX, an evil appears in Kiminoku, a population of 20,000. We meet a 14 year old girl named Sora, she was living a normal life until she meets Minezu a fairy mascot from an unknown world. He gives Sora a CureMorph to transform into Cure Oblivion. Later on she meets Grace Tsurikawa, a girl who's a spoiled girl and Diana Hishihime a beautiful girl from Noble Academy. Cures Akuma Sora/Cure Oblivion (キュア アブリヴィーアン Kyua Aburivuian) Voiced by Suzuko Mimori Is a 14 year old girl in Mizushima Middle School who is a normal girl living a normal life until she met Minezu. She doesn't laugh as much nor express any happiness. She transforms into Cure Oblivion with the power of destruction. Tsurikawa Grace/Cure Geomancy (キュア·ゲオマスィイ Kyua Geomasuii) Voiced by Aoi Yuki Is a 14 year old girl in Mizushima Middle School who's entergetic and a spoiled girl eventually her catchphrase is ¨Checkmate!¨ She transforms into Cure Geomancy with the power of life Hishihime Diana/Cure Dia (キュア・ディア Kyua Daiya) Voiced by Marika Matsumoto A girl who moved from Noble Academy. She is the princess of the Diamond Domain. She also has the ability to turn into a pokemon. She acts lady-like towards Sora and Grace. She's also a veteran cure with her power is diamonds Mascots Minezu (ミネズ Minezu) Voiced by Daisuke Namikawa Geomancy's lone mascot. Minezu looks very similar to Ribbon execpt with Lucario-like ears. He ends with his sentence with ~nezu Villians Maximus (マクスイムス Makusuimasu) Voiced by Kenji Nojima He is the first of the three Unbound generals. He is a 17 year old boy who sometimes set off landmines to attack foes. He looks very similar to Ira Aruba (アルバ Aawuba) '' ''Voiced by Atsuko Tanaka She is the second of three Unbound generals. She looks like Sasorina except she has huge tits. Aruba attacks with her hair just like Sasorina Jaku (ジアック Jiakku) Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita He is the third of the Unbound generals. He is a tall man wearing a tuxedo and a black top hat. He talks with a wired French accent. He attacks with his arms and legs, eventually he'll attack with dark magic. Locations Mizushima Middle School - The middle school that Sora and Grace attend. This is hardly mentioned in the series Kiminoku-The city with a population of 20,000 citizens, the city is home to many people of every race Unbound- The dark alter world that looks like a destroyed Mitakihara with a castle in the middle of the dimension Items CureMorph- Cure Oblivion's and Geomancy's transformation item Princess Perfume- Cure Dia's transformation item Dress-Up Key- Cure Dia's item that's works with the Perfume Norse Tact- Cure Oblivion's and Geomancy's main weapon Tane-Tane - A Deco-Deco like case to keep the Norse seeds in Norse Seeds- Seeds that Minezu need in order for him to regain his past Category:Fanseries Based On Real Life Game Series Category:MaverickYveltal's Fanseries Category:MaverickYveltal"s Discontinued Series